


3:47am

by spiders_n



Series: The Fruit of Boredom - Quarantine 2k20 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Neighbors, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker in Panties, Peter is a dumbass, but I respect his commitment to being a thot, my personal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_n/pseuds/spiders_n
Summary: MJ's had a long night at work and just wants to collapse onto her bed and sleep until she can't anymore.If only there weren't a naked boy asleep three feet from her front door.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Fruit of Boredom - Quarantine 2k20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682332
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	3:47am

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt "Stay here tonight" during a writing challenge and had an hour to do something with it. Tried to think outside of the box and ended up here. Comment if you want more, this could a chaptered story is someone talked me into it.

When MJ first meets Peter it is in the hallway of her apartment building at 3:47am. She’s coming off of a 12 hour shift waitressing at a restaurant five minutes away from campus, and her body feels like it’s been hit by a truck. It was an incredibly busy night, the first night of homecoming week for the university, and she’d worked her ass off trying to balance seven different tables pretty much all night. She’d made good money, nearly $250 in tips, but she also kind of feels like she wants to die. 

She’s in the middle of arguing with herself about the level of her determination to keep this job and prove to her parents that she didn’t need their help with paying for rent when she rounds the corner and spots him. 

He’s sitting, back resting against the ugly gray concrete wall, head tipped back against it, quiet snores puffing from his lips, hands clutching a set of keys. He is completely nude. 

No, that’s not true, he’s actually wearing a pear of very pretty, very lacy, very skimpy black panties. But the effect is ultimately the same. She can see  _ all _ of him. 

Her first instinct is to literally turn around and walk in the other direction, because she’s exhausted from work and very much not in the mood to awkwardly shuffle past a naked and probably very drunk boy sleeping 3 feet from her apartment door. But she doesn’t really have anywhere to go, hasn’t made any friends close enough that she could show up at their dorm at 4am and crash on their couch. So she sucks in a breath and walks forward. 

Her steps are quiet but he wakes up almost immediately anyway, and she’s half glad that she doesn’t have to tiptoe anymore, half annoyed that she’s probably gonna have to acknowledge him now. She’s about a yard away when he speaks. 

“Hey, uh, do you know what time it is?” He asks quietly, cheeks visibly pink. 

She meets his eyes, something she’d been avoiding until that point and nods once, pulling out her phone from her back pocket. “It is 3:47am,” she informs. 

The boy’s eyes widen in surprise and she wonders for just a moment how long he’s been here. If he’s drunk, he’s not showing any signs of it, aside from being naked in the hallway of an apartment building at 3:47am. She wants to just turn her eyes away from him and walk into her apartment and collapse on her bed, but something about the boy’s sleepy surprise and obvious embarrassment is making her curious. 

“Are you okay?” She finally decides to ask. 

The boy looks up at her like she surprised him out of a thought. “Me? Oh yeah, sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so late,” he answers, yawning into the bicep of his stretched out arm. 

MJ can’t help the way her lips curve into a tiny smile. “I meant,” she gestures at his (mostly) naked body. “Are you  _ okay?”  _

The boy follows her gesture to his body and looks down at himself and then back up at her, blushing even deeper than before, like he’d somehow forgotten that he was wearing nothing but black lacy panties in the hallway of an apartment building at 3:47am, and she’d just reminded him. “Oh, uh, yeah I’ll be okay. I just kinda locked myself out of my apartment,” he explains. 

MJ just looks at him for a moment. “You do know you’re holding keys right now, right?” She points out. 

He nods again. “Yeah, I uh, I grabbed the wrong ones when I stepped out.” He holds up the keys. “These are my work ones.” 

MJ nods her head once in understanding. “Must have missed my invite to whatever rager you were clearly headed to, seems like it would have been an interesting party,” she comments, allowing her eyes to travel down his body again. He is not ugly, her brain supplies as she brings her gaze back up to his. His blush has reached the tip of his ears now and MJ might feel bad for saying something about his state of undress, but he is sort of naked on her doorstep so she forgives herself.

The boy looks at her for a minute pursing his lips in thought before seemingly saying fuck it. “Here’s the story: I was trying to take sexy artsy pictures of myself in front of my window at sunset because, you know, #goldenhour and all that, when my postmates driver texted me that my chipotle had been delivered. When I opened my door to get it, the food was in front of 2B not 2D,” he points to where 2D is located, the apartment next to MJ’s. “So I grabbed my keys, ran out quickly to grab it, and then went to unlock my door before anyone saw me and—” 

“They were the wrong keys,” MJ finishes for him, grinning, but just managing to hold back her laugh. Peter nods, expression defeated. 

There is a pregnant pause between them where they both just look at each other.

“You’ve been out here since sunset?” She finally asks. He nods again. She furrows her brow at that. If he’s been out here since sunset then surely  _ somebody _ else has seen him. It’s fucking homecoming weekend, the entire building is probably either at a party or working one. 

She turns her eyes back to him. “Has nobody offered to help you?” 

The boy shakes his head. “Been waiting for my roommate to get home but I haven’t seen him since yesterday afternoon. I’d call somebody but I left my phone inside” he explains. “The good news is: I can hear it from out here, so I’m pretty sure he texted to let me know. So—” he pauses for a moment, scratching his neck. “That was nice of him.”

MJ actually does laugh at that, offering Peter an apologetic look that he waves off with a small embarrassed smile. It’s his honesty that decides it for her. She pulls herself together enough to speak. “Seems like that plan may have fallen through a little bit, uh— I’m sorry, what’s your name?” 

Peter offers her a tiny smile. “Peter,” he answers, tone surprised but still wearing a little smile. “Peter Parker.” 

She tries to return his smile when she says, “I’m MJ. Normally I tell new friends to call me Michelle so we can have an emotionally charged moment when I tell them to call me MJ, but I can see your dick right now so I think this is as charged as it gets.” Peter purses his lips and looks at the ground nodding in agreement. MJ takes that as a sign to continue. “Anyway, you wanna borrow some clothes, Peter?” 

Peter closes his eyes for a second like he’s savoring the moment and then looks back at her wearing the most grateful expression she’s ever seen. “Marry me,” he responds, earnestly. 

She snorts. “Send me some of your sexy artsy pictures and maybe we can have a discussion,” she quips, walking over to her door to unlock it. When it swings open she waves him inside after her and he follows quickly. 

10 minutes later MJ’s digging through her drawers, trying to find a clean pair of PJs for her guest when he speaks up again. “Thank you so much for this, I think this might have genuinely been the worst night of my life and I'm an orphan three times over.” 

MJ turns a surprised look to him for just a moment before turning back to the clothes as a laugh rips out of her. “Don’t mention it,” she murmurs, unsure if it’s okay to laugh but sort of not being able to help it. Peter looks pleased that his joke landed, so she’s counting it okay. 

“You have someone you can call to come get you until you can get the key from the super tomorrow?” She asks, handing him an old pair of shorts and large t-shirt. 

Peter looks thoughtful, pulling the shorts on as he thinks. “Uh, well, I might—” 

“Stay here tonight,” MJ cuts him off, surprising even herself with the invitation, but really, it’s the only moral thing to do. She can’t send him back to sleep on the hallway floor. “The couch folds down into a futon and I’ve got plenty of extra blankets.” She points at the nest of cloths and cushions she calls her bed as a reference. 

He pulls the shirt past his face to reveal another grateful expression. “Are you sure? You’ve already, like,  _ saved _ my life,” he says, unsure. 

“Yeah it’s fine.” She shrugs. “I can’t send you back out to that concrete hallway, you’d bruise your ass. Can’t have that happening, that’s the money maker!” She smirks, tossing him a blanket and her least favorite pillow. 

He catches them both in one hand and offers her a full genuine smile that even in MJ’s exhausted state makes her chest constrict with pleasure. “Literally how can I even thank you?” 

“I told you before, send me some of your sexy artsy pictures,” She jokes. Sort of.

Peter blushes again but keeps his smile. “Deal.” 

The next night at the restaurant when MJ finally gets a break and has a moment to look down at her phone, she sees a message from an unsaved number with three pictures in invisible ink. 

_ thank you for the clothes and bed this morning, I really appreciate it. here is the agreed upon payment :) enjoy! - peter _

She catches herself smiling as she slides her thumb over the pictures to reveal that dorky boy, lying dramatically on a soft carpet, posing in the light from the setting sun as it casts shadows onto his angular face. They are gorgeous, truly.  _ He’s gorgeous _ , but she can’t get past the fact that the beautiful boy pouting in the pictures is the same dumbass that managed to lock himself out of his apartment naked for half the day. She thinks for a moment before sending her response. 

_ Fine _ , _ I'll marry you.  _


End file.
